


Un soupir vient souvent d'un souvenir

by Nelja



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, All Magic Comes With a Price, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, F/M, Memory Alteration, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pre-Poly, Romance, Sad, Trolls, Witches, Wraith
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Comment Mulan et Aurora ont retrouvé Phillip, et les sacrifices qu'elles ont dû faire.





	

Mulan est amoureuse d'Aurora.

Ce fut si progressif, la façon dont son énervement devant son incapacité au combat et la façon dont elle l'interrogeait jalousement sur Phillip s'est attendri, est devenu énervement devant son courage et sa tendance à se sacrifier, parce qu'il faut toujours qu'elle aide et protège les autres.

Elle a sans doute mis trop de temps à s'en rendre compte. Elle n'est pas habituée. 

Et comme, en ce moment, elles chevauchent pour trouver une sorcière trolle qui sait peut-être comment retrouver l'âme du Véritable Amour d'Aurora, comme ce Véritable Amour est un frère d'armes et un ami cher de Mulan, elle ignore que faire de ce sentiment, à part protéger Aurora encore et toujours.

A part le garder enfermé dans son coeur et jeter la clé.

* * *

Aurora réalise la vérité alors que Mulan lui laisse avec réticence le poste de garde une fois de plus.

"Tu me réveilleras, cette fois ?" demande-t-elle.

"Oui." répond Aurora, et elle pense que c'est inutile, parce qu'elle ne pourra pas dormir en paix, alors pourquoi ne monte-t-elle pas la garde toute la nuit ? Mais elle veut mériter la confiance de Mulan. Alors elle la réveillera, comme elle a promis. 

La guerrière lui sourit et la drape dans son manteau.

C'est alors qu'Aurora comprend la vérité sur ses propres sentiments. Mais elle ne lui dit pas tout de suite. Il faut que Mulan dorme. Elle retourne juste ses pensées dans sa tête.

Quand la moitié de la nuit est passée - ou peut-être un peu plus - elle va enfin remuer les couvertures de la couche improvisée de Mulan. Mais quand la guerrière s'installe pour sa garde, elle ne prend pas sa place, ne profite pas de sa chaleur ou de son odeur. Elle va s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Je crois que je t'aime." dit-elle, rompant le silence.

Le feu est presque éteint, la lune juste un quartier, et pourtant elle voit le visage de Mulan s'éclairer, son sourire s'incurver comme un arc, toute la lumière de la nuit se refléter dans les yeux.

Elle ne voit pas qu'Aurora ne sourit pas.

Le coeur d'Aurora est traître, car il bondit de joie à cette réponse, et pourtant, cela aurait été tellement plus simple si elle avait reculé, choquée, si elle avait dit non.

"Est-ce que cela veut dire que je n'aime plus Phillip ?" demande-t-elle. "Est-ce que ce n'était pas du Véritable Amour ? Est-ce que cela veut dire que je le trahis ?"

Mulan pose la main sur son épaule.

"Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ?"

"Oui !" s'exclame Aurora. "Bien sûr ! Puis elle se met les mains devant la bouche, parce qu'elle a elle-même répondu à sa question.

"Il est mon ami." dit Mulan. "Nous n'aurons pas de répit avant d'avoir retrouvé son âme et éveillé son corps. Je le fais aussi pour lui. Pas seulement parce que je t'aime, princesse."

Aurora rougit, ses joues s'échauffent, mais heureusement, personne ne peut le voir.

"Est-ce que c'est possible ? D'aimer de Véritable Amour deux personnes à la fois ?"

"Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé," répond Mulan, "mais je pense."

"Il ne s'est rien passé entre toi et Phillip quand vous veniez me chercher ?"

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle pose cette question, mais cette fois, elle y met plus d'espoir que de jalousie. Il lui semble que cela réparerait sa faute.

"Princesse," dit Mulan, "j'ai beaucoup voyagé, et je peux te dire bien des histoires que j'ai entendues."

Elle lui raconte l'histoire de la Princesse Boudour, qui eut un époux, qui le perdit, qui eut une épouse. Quand il se retrouvèrent, elle veilla à ce que son mari épouse officiellement sa femme, pour qu'ils puissent vivre heureux tous les trois.

Elle lui raconte l'histoire d'un prince dont la première femme était plongée dans un sommeil éternel. Quand sa seconde femme, pour le faire sourire, parvint à la ramener des morts, elle était prête à s'effacer et à laisser le droit d'antériorité à son épouse Arbre d'Or, mais tous deux la prièrent de rester.

Et Aurora, dont le coeur chante en accord avec la voix de Mulan, parvient presque à y croire. C'est sur les genoux de Mulan qu'elle s'endort.

Elle se réveille - ou ne se réveille pas - dans la chambre rouge. Elle est entourée de flammes. Elle voudrait se convaincre que cela ne change rien, que ce n'est qu'un rêve, mais elle commence à étouffer, et elle a l'impression que Phillip la regarde, la juge.

"Phillip !" crie-t-elle, mais elle n'obtient pas de réponse. Elle voudrait traverser les tentures en flammes pour le retrouver. Elle voudrait le prendre dans ses bras... oh, quelle égoïste elle est, elle voudrait son pardon, elle voudrait son autorisation.

Elle se réveille en sursaut. Sa tête est toujours sur les genoux de Mulan, qui lui caresse doucement les cheveux. 

Peut-être que c'est acceptable, pense-t-elle, peut-être que deux soeurs pourraient faire pareil.

Peut-être qu'une fois qu'elle lui a donné son coeur, elle a trahi ses voeux et plus rien n'y changera rien.

Elle ne sait pas, elle ne veut pas savoir, pour l'instant.

* * *

Aurora lui prend la main, la prend dans ses bras, et lui sourit quand elle fait de même, mais elle détourne son visage quand elles pourraient s'embrasser.

Mulan sait qu'Aurora a besoin de temps. En fait, intérieurement, elle s'en réjouit, car quand la princesse choisira, elle craint de deviner sa préférence. Elle chérit ces moments, et poursuit leur quête avec encore plus d'acharnement. Pour Aurora, pour Phillip, ou parce qu'elle s'en voudrait de provoquer le moindre délai ? Elle ne le sait plus.

Elles ont entendu parler de cette sorcière trolle. Une telle combinaison est étrange en soi. Depuis quand les trolls pratiquent-ils la magie ? Mais elles savent peu de choses sur eux. C'est peut-être la première fois qu'elles entendent parler d'une trolle aussi. Qui fait la différence, à part les trolls ?

Et puis, Cora leur a dit qu'il était possible de retrouver l'âme de Phillip, et qui peut savoir mieux comment qu'une autre sorcière ?

Elles s'approchent du lieu qu'on leur a indiqué, sans essayer d'être discrètes. Elles veulent acheter sa connaissance et son aide, pas la menacer. Mulan tient quand même son épée levée, au cas où il y aurait un gardien. Mais elles ne pourraient rien faire contre un sortilège. Cela la rend nerveuse. Les trolls mangent-ils les humains ?

Ce serait plus simple, sans doute, si elle connaissait d'autres sorcières, de bonnes sorcières, si elle n'avait pas vu en action que Maléfique et Cora. Mais s'il y a une chance, elles doivent la tenter.

La sorcière vit sous un pont, comme les trolls en ont l'habitude. Elle y a bâti une cabane, comme les sorcières en ont l'habitude, qui s'appuie sur les arches.

"Bonjour !" lance Aurora d'une voix franche et qui ne tremble pas. "Nous avons besoin de votre aide. Nous sommes prêtes à payer !" Mulan sait qu'elle cache toujours quelques joyaux qui étaient à l'origine cousus dans ses vêtements.

"Voilà quelqu'un de bien élevé." dit une voix grasseyante qui sort de la cabane.

Mulan se tient très droite et ne relâche pas son attention.

"Que veux-tu, jeune fille ?" La trolle qui passe la porte en bois est plus petite et plus large que ce que Mulan attendait.

"Je veux retrouver l'âme de mon prince," répond Aurora, "qui a été emportée par le Spectre."

La sorcière agite une main dédaigneuse. "Et quoi d'autre, que le soleil se mette à pisser des grenouilles ? Non, il a été emporté dans un monde auquel personne n'a accès. Oublie cela."

Mais Aurora ne renoncera pas pour si peu, Mulan le sait. "Il y a de nombreux mondes." dit-elle. "J'ai connu une femme qui venait d'un monde sans magie. Je peux aller dans le monde des limbes pendant que je dors. Aurais-tu pu me dire cela ? Peux-tu le faire toi-même ? Sinon, tu ne peux pas poser de limites à la magie, juste à la tienne."

"Si tu peux aller dans le monde d'en-dessous... alors c'est différent." Mulan déteste la façon dont la sorcière regarde Aurora, avant même de l'entendre dire. "De là, je peux t'aider, si tu l'aimes d'un Amour Véritable. Mais la magie a toujours un prix. Je suis une trolle, et tu sais que j'aime les choses brillantes. Mais j'aime aussi..." Et là, elle murmure quelque chose à l'oreille d'Aurora. Mulan déteste ne pas pouvoir entendre, surtout quand elle voit le visage d'Aurora se décomposer.

"Tu ne sais pas ? Bah, tu as jusqu'à la nuit pour te poser la question." ricane la sorcière. Elle ne les invite pas chez elle. Mulan en est ravie. Il ne pleut pas, et elles peuvent trouver un abri sous un arbre qui sentira moins mauvais.

"Tu devrais dormir." dit Aurora. "Pour rester éveillée quand je... quand j'irai dans la chambre rouge ce soir."

Mulan pense aux brûlures sur les bras de sa princesse, elle pense à ce que la sorcière lui a demandé et grimace. Elle accepte pourtant de s'enrouler dans les couvertures.

"Que veut-elle ?" demande-t-elle. "Dis-moi. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu sois seule à payer."

"Des choses brillantes." répond Aurora. "Des choses trop belles. Merci. Je ne serai pas seule à payer."

"Je ne veux pas que tu souffres !" s'exclama Mulan.

"Merci." dit encore Aurora. "Je t'aime, tu sais."

Elle l'embrasse pour la première fois, et Mulan en a le souffle coupé. Elle ne comprend pas comment elle faisait pour se dire que cela ne lui manquait pas.

"Promets-moi que nous nous reverrons !" dit-elle, saisie d'un affreux doute.

"Promis !" s'exclame Aurora, qui l'embrasse à nouveau, la serre dans ses bras. Mulan est toujours enroulée dans ses couvertures, mais elle n'a plus du tout envie de dormir.

Mais Phillip sera là, pense-t-elle, si nous réussissons. Ce sera différent. C'est peut-être la dernière fois. Sans doute. Alors elle répond comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

* * *

"C'est toi qui paieras le prix," murmure Aurora à Mulan endormie, "et j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour."

Elle retire très doucement son bras, parvient à ne pas réveiller Mulan, et rejoint la sorcière. Ce n'est pas sur un lit de feuilles mortes qu'elle aurait envie de s'endormir, mais elle a d'autres soucis en ce moment.

"Voilà ton épée," dit la sorcière en lui tendant un cristal de roche rose et brillant. Il n'a pas du tout la forme d'une arme, plus d'une fleur.

"Cela contient le souvenir d'une épée, et c'est ce dont tu auras besoin dans le monde des rêves, je t'assure." dit la sorcière. "Sans parler de son autre usage. En parlant de mon paiement..."

"Prends-le maintenant."

"Et la petite dehors ne va pas me tuer ?"

"Je lui ai..." Aurora s'étrangle. "Je lui ai laissé un message."

"J'espère qu'elle aura le bon sens de le lire."

"Si vous me prenez plus," dit Aurora, "si vous me faites du mal, elle vous tuera, vous savez ?"

La sorcière a un reniflement méprisant. "Alors, toi tu ne me fais pas confiance, mais moi je dois te faire confiance pour t'en tirer vivante ? J'ai le mauvais bout de la ficelle, je dois dire. Il faut que je veuille vraiment mon paiment..."

"Pourquoi ?" demande Aurora. "Pourquoi le voulez-vous tant ?"

"Ma fille, mon père était un troll des rochers, ma mère une trolle des ponts. On dit que vos parents ruineront votre vie, les miens ont commencé avant ma naissance. Je suis subjuguée par les choses brillantes, à part qu'il me faut des souvenirs brillants. Alors, tu as changé d'avis ?"

"Non." répond Aurora, la voix tremblante.

"Bien. Tu peux partir."

Elle le fait pour Phillip. Elle le fait parce qu'elle n'est plus certaine de l'aimer assez, de l'aimer de Véritable Amour, et parce que le perdre de cette façon serait entièrement sa faute.

Aurora se demande ce que cela fait de perdre ses souvenirs. Se rend-on compte de quelque chose, d'un trou, d'un vide ? Se rappellera-t-elle seulement avoir payé quelque chose, ou pensera-t-elle que la sorcière l'a aidée par pure bonté d'âme ?

Mulan...

C'est la chambre rouge à nouveau. Mais cette fois, elle sait quoi faire. Une épée à la garde rose est serrée contre son coeur, et elle déchire les tentures, avant que les flammes l'étouffent complètement, pour passer à travers.

Elle essaie de sentir encore son regard sur lui - ou l'a-t-elle rêvé ? Elle voudrait entendre un appel, un bruit de pas, peu importe. Et dans tous les cas, elle court de pièce en pièce, déchirant les murs, se brûlant les bras et le visage, car c'est mieux que d'attendre, que de rester au même endroit.

Enfin elle quitte le labyrinthe de chambres, arrive dans une caverne de roche. L'air y est maintenant glacial, tellement qu'il semble éveiller ses brûlures.

Elle entend un bruit d'eau courante, et aussi quelque chose qui ressemble à une voix qui chante. C'est une femme, réalise-t-elle avec déception. Mais peut-être sait-elle si Phillip est là, comment le trouver. Mulan lui dirait de se méfier, lui parlerait de sirènes ou de Jiangshi. Mais Aurora préfère croire en la gentillesse des étrangers, penser qu'on peut se comprendre, même dans différentes mondes.

"Bonjour !" dit-elle d'une voix douce, au cas où la femme serait aussi inquiète qu'elle. "Je m'appelle Aurora, et je recherche mon fiancé. Qui êtes vous ?"

La femme se retourne vers elle. Son visage est beau, ses cheveux en désordre. "Je suis Eurydice." dit-elle. "J'ai été amoureuse aussi, autrefois."

* * *

Mulan se réveille en sursaut. Aurora n'est plus auprès d'elle.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'endormir. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller dans les bras d'Aurora. Elle se précipite vers la hutte de la sorcière. La princesse est étendue sur un lit de feuilles. Ses bras sont rougis. les blessures ne semblent pas graves, mais c'est déjà trop.

"Chut." lui dit la sorcière, se retournant vers elle. "Si tu la réveilles avant qu'elle ait fini, tout cela n'aura servi à rien."

"Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas attendu ?"

"Elle t'a laissé une lettre pour expliquer. Ce n'est pas mon travail et tu ne me croirais probablement pas."

"Où ça ?"

"Pour ce que j'en sais... dans le lit où vous avez _dormi_ ?"

Mulan rougit d'embarras. Elle n'a pas envie de ressortir, de laisser la sorcière seule avec Aurora. Elle prend son temps pour s'incliner devant sa princesse, pour effleurer son cou, sentir son coeur qui bat. Puis, de mauvaise grâce, elle part chercher sa lettre qui n'existe peut-être pas, parce que si la sorcière a des mauvaises intentions sur Aurora, elles se sont déjà réalisées, et c'est sa faute.

Elle se retient de détruire le sac de couchage à coups d'épée. Elle espère qu'elles en auront encore besoin. Moi aussi ! Et elle n'a pas besoin d'arracher beaucoup de couvertures pour trouver la lettre sous l'oreiller.

"Ma chère Mulan, quand tu liras ceci, je t'aurai déjà trahie. Si tu m'en voulais autant que je le mérite, ce serait certainement plus facile pour toi, même si une part de moi espère que tu me pardonneras..."

Au bout de quelques instants, son esprit lit les mots, mais son coeur s'est déjà fermé. Il ne lui reste plus que sa colère, et comme elle aime trop Aurora, il ne lui reste plus que la sorcière.

"Tu lui as pris ses souvenirs !" s'exclame-t-elle. 

"C'est comme ça que l'on me paye." répond-elle, imperturbable.

"Elle ne se rappellera pas de moi !"

"Ha, soit tu as mal lu, soit tu as mal interprété. Je suis spécifique. Elle ne se rappellera juste pas que vous étiez autre chose que des amies." 

"Comment as-tu pu faire cela ?"

"Tu aurait préféré donner les tiens, c'est ça ? En plus, ou à la place ?" dit la sorcière en ricanant. Elle se penche vers Mulan. "Ecoute, tu sais que d'habitude les gens hésitent plus ? Je crois qu'elle n'était pas si triste de payer. Elle était heureuse d'abandonner cela. Je pense qu'elle voulait perdre la culpabilité de son infidélité avant de retrouver son autre amant."

Le coeur de Mulan se glace plus encore.

Aurait-elle payé ? Avec quoi ? Ses propres sentiments pour Aurora ? 

Peut-elle vraiment lui en vouloir ? C'était si facile de se dire que tout irait bien, qu'on peut aimer de Véritable Amour plusieurs personnes, mais c'est Aurora qui est fiancée, qui a fait une promesse. Qu'aurait fait Mulan dans sa situation ? Que peut-elle faire maintenant ?

"Puis-je l'aider encore ?" demande-t-elle en montrant le corps endormi d'Aurora.

"Si elle se débrouille bien, cela ne sera pas nécessaire." répond la sorcière. Elle commence à tricoter ce qui ressemble à une écharpe. Mulan lui en veut terriblement.

* * *

"Que t'est-il arrivé ?" demande Aurora doucement. "Un Spectre ?"

"Non." répond la jeune femme. "Je préfèrerais. Ton fiancé est Phillip, je pense."

Aurora a l'impression que son coeur de rêve peut battre plus vite encore que le vrai. "Tu le connais ?"

"Oui. Mais je ne te dirai où le trouver qu'à une seule condition."

"Laquelle ?"

"Il est ma seule compagnie dans ces murs gris. Les autres, ceux qui étaient là depuis longtemps, ont perdu la mémoire ou sont devenus fous. Emmenez-moi avec vous."

"Mais je ne sais pas comment..."

"Rien qu'en étant venue ici, tu es un pont vers le monde des humains, et je peux le prendre. Personne de vivant ne vient ici, c'est peut-être la seule chance que j'aurai de toute l'éternité !"

"Mais as-tu un corps dans lequel je pourrai te ramener ?"

"Non !" s'exclama la jeune femme, "mais peu importe ! Si je dois être fantôme, au moins je verrai des couleurs, des arbres, autre chose que ce souterrain, toujours le même !"

Aurora hoche la tête. "Je ferai tout ce que je peux, je te le promets. Dis-moi où il est."

"Suis-moi." lui dit la jeune fille. "Tu me diras comment je suis arrivée ici, et je te raconterai aussi."

Eurydice sait déjà ce qui a mené Phillip ici. Aurora lui raconte donc juste son voyage avec Mulan, son amie fidèle. Elle lui raconte comment elle a trouvé une sorcière bienveillante qui lui a expliqué comment passer de la chambre rouge à ici.

"Et toi ?" demande-t-elle.

"J'étais dans le royaume des morts," répond Eurydice. "Une morsure de serpent. Je détestais cet endroit. Celui qui m'aimait, Orphée, est venu me chercher. Il ne s'est pas tué, non, il est venu voir Hadès, et lui a dit, je veux la ramener dans le monde des vivants."

Elle rit amèrement et Aurora sait déjà que cela s'est mal fini. Elle ne pose pas de questions. Eurydice ne parlera que si elle le veut.

"Hadès lui a dit : oui, si tu parcours tout le chemin sans te retourner." Elle lève la main. "Ceci était le chemin. Bien sûr, il s'est retourné. Et je suis restée coincée ici pour toujours. Il doit être mort maintenant ! Il doit être avec tous les autres, et moi je suis toute seule ! Qui sait s'il n'a pas une nouvelle amante ? Je déteste Hadès, et je le déteste. S'il n'était pas venu, nous serions peut-être ensemble !"

Aurora frissonne, mais Eurydice se retourne vers elle avec un sourire contraint. "Mais bien entendu, cela ne s'applique pas à toi, puisque ton fiancé est déjà coincé ici. Nous sommes tout près. Attention, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il veuille te voir."

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demande Aurora.

Eurydice éclate de rire. "Non, non, il en a très envie. C'est toi qui ne dois pas le voir. Tu comprends ? Tu dois faire tout le chemin sans te retourner, comme Orphée n'a pas su le faire."

"Comment puis-je savoir que c'est vrai ?" demande Aurora. "Hadès était le maître des enfers, dis-tu, mais toi, qui es-tu pour prendre des telles décisions ?"

"Je suppose que comme j'ai été ici depuis si longtemps, je connais un peu les lieux ! C'est une règle, pas un jeu. Mais tu n'es pas forcée de suivre mes recommandations. Je te dis seulement ne te retourne pas, parce que je sais. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver entre vous, tant que je vous réunis, tu m'as promis, n'est-ce pas ?"

Aurora frissonne. "Où est-il ?"

"Il est dans cette grotte." dit Eurydice. "Ne regarde pas."

"Comment puis-je même savoir qu'il est là ? Comment puis-je partir sans l'avoir trouvé ? C'est absurde ? Phillip ? Phillip !"

"C'est pourtant la règle. Si tu veux, pose-moi une question, et je la lui transmettrai. Demande quelque chose qu'il serait seul à savoir. Et pour le reste, s'il est là, si c'est lui, doutes-tu donc qu'il te suivra ? Ou feras-tu la même erreur qu'Orphée ?"

Elle semble effrayante, et Aurora ne sait pas si elle doit la croire ou non, si elle doit être brave et risquer de tout perdre. Elle choisit de temporiser.

"Demande-lui s'il se rappelle la première chose qu'il m'a dite."

Eurydice disparaît dans la grotte.

"Il t'a demandé son chemin," dit-elle en sortant, "car il s'était perdu dans vos jardins." Il s'était griffé sur les rosiers que sa mère garde de son emprisonnement, ses avant-bras et sa joue gauche tout égratignés, et Aurora avait compati, mais Phillip avait plaisanté dessus, et elle avait ri aussi.

Le coeur d'Aurora bat très fort, parce que personne ne savait cela, c'était trop embarrassant. Alors, est-il possible que ce soit vraiment son épreuve ?

"Que dois-je faire ?" demande-t-elle.

"Simplement marcher jusqu'à la chambre d'où tu viens, sans te retourner, sans le regarder. Il t'aime très fort, tu sais."

Aurora avance lentement. Elle n'entend aucun pas derrière les siens. Elle n'a même pas vu son visage.

* * *

Mulan observe le visage d'Aurora, parfaitement paisible, écoute le bruit de sa respiration régulière. On pourrait croire qu'elle dort. Les brûlures n'ont pas empiré depuis tout à l'heure.

Elle espère le moment où elle se réveillera, elle le craint aussi. Que lui dira-t-elle ?

Aurora voulait-elle qu'elle lui rappelle ce qui s'est passée entre elles, qu'elle lui donne l'occasion de recommencer à zéro ? Ou au contraire veut-elle être définitivement délivrée de ses doutes, de sa honte d'être infidèle, pas seulement pour aller chercher Phillip mais pour toujours ?

Si elle lui avait parlé... Si elles avaient pu chercher une autre solution...

(Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.)

Soudain, les bras de la princesse recommencent à rougir, son visage aussi. Mulan touche sa peau, le trouve brûlante. Elle y jette un peu d'eau qu'elle garde dans un seau, sans savoir si cela a le moindre effet, pourtant.

Elle se sent un peu coupable d'accomplir cette tâche si méthodiquement, presque sans inquiétude.

Si Aurora est dans la salle rouge emplie de flammes, c'est qu'elle lui revient. Et à cet instant Mulan sait que même si elles ne seront jamais plus qu'amies, même si Aurora l'avait complètement oubliée, elle veut la voir en sûreté, elle veut la voir heureuse. Elle attendra.

Aurora remue dans son sommeil. Elle va bientôt se réveiller, et alors... et alors, tout finira bien ? Si quelqu'un peut prévoir ce qui arrivera, ce n'est pas Mulan.

* * *

_Mon amour ne doutera pas_ , pense Aurora.

Elle se rappelle quand elle était enfant, quand elle jouait à fermer les yeux et à marcher ainsi aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait. Les premières foulées étaient faciles, elle avait mémorisé le chemin, savait qu'il était libre. Puis elle devenait incertaine, faisait de tout petits pas. Finalement, en ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrait qu'elle avait parcouru beaucoup moins de chemin qu'elle aurait cru.

Elle se sent comme à cette époque, tâchant de faire reculer le moment où, par peur, elle se retourne (ouvre les yeux), alors qu'elle peut marcher, elle le peut encore.

Mulan n'hésiterait pas, se dit-elle. Mulan serait capable de se battre les yeux fermés, si c'était nécessaire, et elle sourit à cette idée. Ca y est, ils arrivent au chemin qu'elle a tracé avec son épée, aux tentures déchirées que le feu continue de ronger quand il aurait dû mourir de faim.

"Tu l'aimes certainement beaucoup." dit Eurydice. Elle semble envieuse. Aurora ne sait comment répondre. Elle ne voudrait pas lui en vouloir pour cela, mais elle ne se sentira pas coupable non plus.

Et soudain, Eurydice la projette à terre. 

Aurora n'a pas le temps de réaliser. Elle se protège le visage, réussit à rouler loin du feu. Alors qu'elle se relève, elle voit Eurydice qui fuit vers la salle centrale, par le chemin qu'elle a tracé.

Mais elle voit aussi, du coin de l'oeil, celui qui la suit, et maintenant c'est trop tard.

Il porte une cape noire déchirée. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur rouge. Il ressemble exactement à la créature qui a attaqué Phillip, qui l'a emmenée dans ce monde.

Etait-ce un piège depuis le début, se demande Aurora ? Eurydice voulait-elle la persuader d'emmener son complice dans le monde des vivants ? Phillip a-t-il était vraiment là ? A-t-il été dévoré ?

Sous le capuchon, elle peut voir le visage qui s'approche, boursouflé, décomposé. Ses cris ressemblent à des gémissements lointains, et non pas à des mots. Elle recule lentement. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas s'enfuir assez vite.

La créature a un mouvement étrange des mains. Elle se touche un bras, puis l'autre. Puis la joue gauche. Puis elle recommence.

Et soudain, Aurora se rappelle. La question qu'elle a posée. La réponse qu'Eurydice lui a transmise. Ce sont les endroits où les ronces l'avaient éraflé. Il répond encore à sa question. Phillip !

Est-ce ainsi que cela se passe, les victimes des Spectres deviennent d'autres Spectres ? Et elle, que se passera-t-elle si elle le touche ?

En tout cas, elle ne veut pas l'abandonner, pas ici. Même si elle doit rester dans ce monde pour toujours avec lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle a une pensée coupable envers Mulan. Mais elle regarde ensuite fermement Phillip, lève les yeux.

"Je suis venue te chercher." dit-elle. "Je ne saurai jamais ce qui serait arrivé si je ne t'avais pas regardé, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas fini. Je ne t'abandonne pas."

Elle s'approche de lui, noue ses bras autour de sa taille. Oui, elle peut le toucher, elle est venue dans son monde pour cela, après tout. Malgré l'horreur de son apparence, il ne sent presque rien, son odeur rappellerait presque un très vieux papier. Elle l'embrasse sur sa joue pâle et boursouflée.

Et la cape noire tombe en poussière autour d'eux, la joue redevient fraîche sous ses lèvres, et avant même qu'elle puisse le réaliser, Phillip lui embrasse le front, les joues, les yeux.

"Comment as-tu fait ?" demande-t-il. "Mon amour, mon miracle, comment as-tu réussi ?"

Et Aurora pourrait presque plaisanter, lui parler du baiser de Véritable Amour qui l'avait réveillée, et bien sûr elle peut faire aussi bien. Sauf qu'elle se rappelle soudain ce qui s'est passé.

"Que voulait Eurydice ?" dit-elle. Elle prend Phillip par la main et court dans les pièces brûlantes. 

"Je ne sais pas, je n’ai jamais su !" dit-il. "Je pensais qu'elle était mon amie, mais..."

Quand ils parviennent à retrouver la pièce, elle est vide. 

"Je crains..." dit Phillip. "Je crains qu'elle se fasse passer pour toi, maintenant que ton corps s'est réveillé."

Aurora frissonne à l'idée de rester pour toujours dans ce monde de flammes et de grisaille, même avec Phillip. Puis elle pense à ce que la jeune fille pourra faire avec son corps - et si elle était un Spectre elle aussi, comme Phillip l'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'embrasse ? Que pourrait-elle faire à Mulan, à tout son royaume peut-être ? Non, elle ne peut pas laisser faire cela.

"Il nous reste mon épée." dit-elle, songeuse. "Il ne nous reste que cela. J'étais venue te chercher, et je ne te laisserai pas ici. Elle servira pour te ramener. Elle peut porter ton âme."

"Et toi ?"

Aurora hausse les épaules.

"Je suis sûr qu'il y a de la place pour deux." dit Phillip.

* * *

Les yeux d'Aurora s'ouvrent ; Mulan n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était si tendue.

"Alors ?" demande-t-elle.

"Je suis de retour !" s'exclame la princesse. Elle pose un regard émerveillé sur tout - sauf peut-être sur le visage de la sorcière qui tricote toujours. "Oh, ce monde m'a tellement manqué !"

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demande Mulan. "As-tu réussi ? Où est Phillip ?" Elle désigne la pierre rose qu'Aurora tient toujours entre ses mains.

"Non." répond Aurora.

Le visage de Mulan s'attriste. "Tu peux essayer encore. Ou je peux essayer, si tu le veux, s'il y a des monstres ou..."

"Je ne le retrouverai jamais." dit Aurora. Son visage s'assombrit. "Ou plutôt, je l'ai retrouvé, mais trop tard. Il est déjà devenu un Spectre."

"Comment cela ?" demande Mulan, choquée.

"C'est ce qui arrive à leurs victimes. Je suis arrivée trop tard. Tu penses qu'il aurait pu... me suivre dans cette pierre ?"

"C'est ce qui était prévu, jeune fille." répond la sorcière. 

"Il vaudrait mieux la détruire." répond Aurora d'un air grave. "A moins que tu préfères la garder, vieille femme. Elle t'appartient, après tout. Fais juste attention que rien n'en sorte."

C'est alors que le coeur de Mulan bondit dans sa poitrine, violemment, d'une façon qui la blesse, et, sans doute, qui la réveille.

"Non !" s'exclame-t-elle.

Elle agrippe la jeune fille par les épaules. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne l'aurais jamais abandonné, pas lui aussi !"

Elle voudrait la faire réagir, mais sa princesse n'a pas les bonnes expressions, pas la bonne tristesse, pas le même courage.

"Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait d'Aurora ?" demande-t-elle, la secouant de plus en plus fort.

Elle se saisit de la roche qu'elle a ramené. La sorcière a dit que c'était une épée, n'est-ce pas ? Et cette femme qui fait semblant d'être Aurora veut qu'elle soit détruite, alors...

Elle ne fait rien d'autre que lui poser les pointes de la roche contre la poitrine. Elle n'enfonce même pas. Mais la femme hurle avec la voix d'Aurora, et un instant terrible, Mulan craint de s'être trompée.

Puis la voix reprend, hachée.

"Je vais mourir je vais mourir à nouveau c'est presque mieux enfin..."

Ses yeux se ferment, et quelque chose dans son expression horrifie Mulan. Elle secoue encore le corps d'Aurora. Il respire toujours mais cette fois, il ne se réveille pas, comme celui de Phillip quand son âme a été volée.

Qu'a-t-elle donc fait ?

* * *

Quand Phillip et Aurora touchent en même temps la lame de l'épée, ils se retrouvent dans un labyrinthe de miroirs à demi-transparents. Ce n'est plus le froid de l'acier, c'est le cristal qu'Aurora se rappelle, et d'une certaine façon elle est revenue dans son monde.

Mais elle y est prisonnière dans un cristal de roche.

"Phillip !" appelle-t-elle. Elle peut le voir. Mais elle ne peut pas le toucher.

Est-ce pire, est-ce meilleur que le monde des morts ? Aurora se demande un instant s'ils n'auraient pas dû rester. Et puis, elle se rappelle que c'est ainsi qu'on devient un Spectre.

Mais elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Elle ne peut plus que s'en remettre à Mulan, et elle déteste cette impuissance, comme toujours.

Et soudain, leur prison s'anime.

C'est un courant violent qui les emmène dans la même direction. Ils ont juste le temps de se prendre la main. L'acier est à nouveau là, dans leurs mains, et peut-être autour d'eux aussi.

Eurydice est en travers de leur route, sous forme spirituelle elle aussi. Elle est assise dans une chambre rouge. Son visage est résigné, et quand l'arme la traverse, elle se désintègre en une forme de plus en plus floue, qui se dissout lentement.

"Je vais mourir je vais mourir à nouveau c'est presque mieux enfin..."

Et un instant Aurora veut rester, pour la consoler. Mais déjà un courant entraîne Phillip en arrière. Il tente de résister, il crie, mais impossible de lutter. Le même courant la laisse sur place, mais elle plonge à sa suite, ne voulant pas le laisser seul, pas à nouveau.

Elle ne comprend que trop tard que cette chambre-là était son propre coeur, sa légitime place.

* * *

"Ne te demande pas ce que tu as fait." dit la sorcière. Elle semble épuisée. "Demande-toi ce que tu peux faire pour elle."

"Et où nous a menées votre sagesse ?" demande Mulan, se tournant vers elle avec colère.

La sorcière soupire. "Moi qui t'avais donné des points pour ne pas avoir dit que c'était ma faute en premier. Et déjà, tu commences à les perdre."

C'est vrai. Contre toute attente, Mulan a l'impression que la sorcière a fait ce qu'elle a promis, que c'est autre chose, sur le chemin, qui a tourné si mal.

"Est-ce que tu as seulement essayé de l'embrasser ?" demande la sorcière. "Je ne m'y connais pas personnellement en Véritable Amour, seulement par les souvenirs d'autrui, mais on me dit que ça fonctionne."

"Cela pourrait peut-être marcher !" s'exclame Mulan, "si elle ne vous avait pas vendu ses sentiments pour moi."

"Ha," répond la sorcière, "les sentiments ne sont pas la même chose que les souvenirs. Ou peut-être que si ? Je t’assure que je ne me sens pas amoureuse de toi. En tout cas, elle n'est pas éveillée pour se poser la question. Peu importe son esprit, la question est de savoir si son coeur se rappelle, si son corps se rappelle."

Mulan est terrifiée. Et si cela ne marchait pas ? Est-ce du Véritable Amour si Aurora a pu l'abandonner ? Et elle, l'aime-t-elle vraiment, si elle se sent si déçue, si trahie, si seule, si elle se pose ce genre de questions ? 

Et pourtant, elle s'agenouille devant sa princesse, elle pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle pense à l'esprit de sacrifice d'Aurora, et bien sûr, comment a-t-elle pu croire qu'elle a voulu cela, qu'elle a voulu la laisser toute seule ?

Un gémissement, et Aurora remue dans son sommeil. Mulan, en hâte, rejette sa tête en arrière. Elle ne veut pas les embarrasser, elle ne veut pas lui rappeler, pas maintenant.

"Qu'est-il arrivé ?" demandent-elles, presque en même temps. Et Mulan laisse Aurora parler, expliquer que l'esprit de Phillip est dans le cristal.

"Il ne nous reste plus qu'à retourner dans mon royaume et à le réveiller !" dit-elle, les joues rouges d'excitation. "Oh, comme je suis heureuse !"

C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Et pourtant, Mulan se sent égoïste, car son coeur résonne d'une autre joie. Ses lèvres ont réveillé Aurora. Sa princesse ne se rappelle pas, mais tout n'est pas perdu.

Elle espère que pendant le voyage de retour, elles auront le temps de se faire de nouveaux souvenirs.


End file.
